


El cine

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Ir solo a ver una película era una sensación extraña pero invitar a sus amigos a aquella función en especial no era precisamente una de las mejores ideas del mundo.Quizás las películas románticas no fueran de sus favoritas pero eran su gusto culposo y aquella película había levantado tantas expectativas y buenas críticas que perderse aquel estreno no era una opción.





	1. Chapter 1

Tirito un poco mientras acariciaba sus brazos en un intento de obtener un poco más de calor, solo había tomado su sudadera para salir aquella noche, quizás si hubiera sabido que el clima enfriaría en su camino al cine hubiera tomado alguna otra prenda, meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, no tenía sentido pensar en el “hubiera” cuando se encontraba a tan pocos metros del cine, sin duda se era un sensación extraña ir solo a ver una película pero invitar a sus amigos a aquella función en especial no era precisamente una de las mejores ideas del mundo, si hubiese invitado a Tord y a Tom tendría que colocarse entre ellos para evitar que se mataran el uno al otro y soportar una posible guerra de palomitas e insultos durante toda la proyección a menos claro, que los expulsaran por vigésima vez de la sala antes de que terminara la película o simplemente se confabularían en su contra para molestarlo por llevarlos a ver una “película de chicas”; si hubiera ido solo con Tord tendría que soportarlo quejarse durante toda la película por la falta de acción en el filme y con Tom, quizás con él las cosas serían más llevaderas con comentarios sarcásticos que aunque fueran graciosos le mantendrían lo suficientemente distraído para no prestarle atención a la pantalla.

Ir solo era su única opción para poder disfrutar de aquel filme que había pasado meses esperando, incluso había comprado su boleto desde la preventa de la película, quizás las películas románticas no fueran de sus favoritas pero eran su gusto culposo y aquella película en particular había levantado tantas expectativas y buenas críticas que perderse aquel estreno no era una opción.

Su rostro se torció en una sonrisa nerviosa cuando miro la enorme fila de personas conformada principalmente por chicas y parejas a las afueras del cine.

¡Oh, dios! Solo esperaba no ser el único chico sin pareja en aquella función pensó con un poco de apuro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de su situación, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente invitar a una chica, no es que conociera muchas pero quizás Tord hubiera podido presentarle alguna para la ocasión, suspiro y bajo los hombros, que más daba, la sala estaría oscura y nadie notaria su solitaria presencia.

Entrar a la fusión no supuso un problema, el boleto en su bolsillo le garantizo una entrada rápida y sin embargo llevaba más de quince minutos esperando en la fila para comprar palomitas y cola, quizás las palomitas fueran opcionales pero la cola no lo era.

Veintisiete minutos y diez minutos empezada la película finalmente había obtenido sus palomitas y el enorme vaso de cola que le acompañaba, camino con cuidado en la sala oscura buscando no tropezar mientras buscaba su asiento, aunque no fue algo tan complicado de localizar después de todo era el único asiento vacío en una sala repleta.

Casi tropezó con sus propios pies mientras se movía por la fila de asientos para llegar a su lugar, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente hábil para caer sobre su asiento haciendo malabares para no tirar la soda y las palomitas, disculpándose por su torpeza con las dos personas a sus costados a las que les habían caído algunas de las palomitas de maíz, recibiendo un bufido molesto por parte de la chica sentada a su derecha, aunque el chico a su izquierda solo soltó una risa divertida aceptando sus disculpas sin mucho problema, se preguntó si acaso la chica se encontraría molesta por no haber encontrado asiento al lado de su cita, bueno él asumía que estarían en una cita ya que dudaba que una chica que lucía tan arreglada aun con la poco luz se encontrara sola y enfadada sin razón aparente y que el chico a su lado se encontrara en las mismas condiciones que él, además no era difícil sentirse un poco incómodo por el ambiente tenso entre ambos, pregunto discretamente al chico si deseaba cambiar de asiento pero el otro declino su oferta así que le restó importancia al asunto volviendo su atención a la pantalla, rodó los ojos con fastidio de ver que aún se encontraban pasando todos aquellos anuncios previos a la película, y él preocupado de perderse el inicio de la misma.

Toda su atención se centró completamente en la pantalla cuando finalmente apareció la chica de la antorcha en la pantalla y la ensordecedora música característica de la productora sonó por los altavoces de la sala llenándole de expectación.

Se llevó algunas palomitas a la boca mirando la vista aérea de la ciudad mientras los nombres de los protagonistas y productores aparecían discretamente ocultos entre las tomas de la ciudad, como si fuese un juego encontrarlos, dio una mirada discreta al chico a su lado notando que no había comprado nada, le dio un pequeño codazo agitando las palomitas frente a él.

-Son demasiadas para una sola persona –susurro, recibiendo un “gracias” apenas audible por el sonido de la película. No se encontraba en sus planes entablar amistad con un desconocido sin embargo aún se sentía un poco avergonzado por casi haber vaciado las palomitas sobre él chico.

Miro a la protagonista dormir sobre su cama mientras el ruido de la ciudad llenándose se vida la obligaba a despertar, verla moverse a través de la ciudad dándole vida a un personaje ficticio que lucía tan natural que le parecía que podría salir del cine y encontrarse con ella girando una esquina era fascinante y apenas era capaz de despegar su vista de la pantalla, en algún punto se había olvidado de las palomitas e incluso de la cola a medida que la trama se desarrollaba.

Un amor que iniciaba con torpeza y un encuentro bajo las peores circunstancias posibles, se reclino en su asiento llevándose una mano al pecho en un movimiento inconsciente su corazón latía ante la expectativa de un beso, se estremeció y sintió como su piel se erizaba a medida que la escena avanzaba, hasta el momento el personaje había sido tan fascinante que era difícil no sentirse en sus zapatos, trago saliva y soltó un suspiro tenso el rechazo ocurrió, el miedo a una nueva decepción, las promesas y juramentos, las dudas antes de finalmente aceptar entregarse, las prendas desapareciendo con torpeza y el pudor como si fuese la primera vez de ambos protagonistas, su boca se sentía seca a medida que la escena de desarrollaba y luego la oscuridad, parpadeo varias veces sin comprender lo que sucedía, salto sobre su asiento cuando alguien toco su hombro antes de comenzar a balbucear torpemente, el chico a su lado había sido quien había tocado su hombro y se encontraba con su teléfono en mano proporcionando algo de luz en aquella oscuridad, pronto la sala comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz de múltiples teléfonos, tardo unos momentos antes darse cuenta que la electricidad se había ido y pronto la sala se llenó de silbidos y protestas. Un encargado entro con una lámpara en la sala, su voz apenas audible por sobre la multitud furiosa, un corte eléctrico había ocurrido pero pronto el generador del cine se encargaría del problema para que terminaran la función.

Silbidos y quejas llenaron el lugar hasta que la pantalla nuevamente volvió a iluminarse, poco a poco el barullo de la multitud comenzó a extinguirse a medida que la escena se retomaba hasta caer en mismo silencio que había permanecido durante la película antes de cortarse la electricidad sin embargo el hechizo que hasta el momento el filme había tenido sobre él se había roto sacándolo de su ensoñación, le costó trabajo volver a sumergirse en la trama nuevamente sintiendo como el final se acercaba y la felicidad inminente de pareja protagónica parecía cerrar con broche de oro la historia.

No hubo final feliz solo un final que dejo un sabor amargo en su boca, un _diabolus ex machina_ que nadie esperaba, la muerte apareciendo en forma de un accidente en medio de la carretera mientras regresaban después de anunciar su compromiso con los padres de la chica, las escenas finales se llenaron de ruegos de la chica para que su pareja despertara y su dolorosa aceptación de la perdida, finalmente la última escena llego y rogó internamente que alguien apareciera en la pantalla y se volviese la salvación de la protagonista, sin embargo nadie apareció en aquella vacía carretera y la última escena fue la silenciosa resignación de la protagonista a su muerte estando a solo unos pocos pasos de la felicidad.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron aturdiéndolo por unos momentos mientras los créditos de la película comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla, murmullos y llantos llenaban la sala a medida que la gente se levantaba de sus asientos y se encaminaban a la salida, tallo con rapidez sus ojos, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de había comenzado a llorar con aquel final, realmente no se arrepentía de no haber invitado a sus amigos o pasaría los siguientes días siendo su burla por eso, miro a su alrededor y pronto se dio se dio cuenta que aquel chico a su lado le ofrecía un pañuelo, enrojeció tanto como pudo deseando que la tierra se los tragara mientras se acurrucaba en su sudadera intentando ocultarse, aquella situación se sentía más vergonzosa de lo que debería, bueno había sido atrapado llorando por el final de una cursi película por un desconocido al que parecía que el filme no le había afectado en lo más mínimo y que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que le hacía imposible definir si era de burla o simpatía, dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor buscando una salida rápida de la embarazosa situación, la chica que se encontraba a su lado se había marchado en algún punto sin que se diera cuenta ofreciéndole una salida rápida al pasillo, se levantó de su asiento buscando marcharse tan rápido del lugar como pudiera, escabulléndose entre la multitud que abandonaba la sala sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor seguro de que aquella vergonzosa situación quedaría pronto en el olvido después de llegar a casa, tomar un par de colas y quizás jugar algún juego que levantara su masculinidad, orgullo y animo que en aquellos momentos se sentía por los suelos, aunque no podía quejarse, después de todo había sido una buena película que había cumplido con sus expectativas después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era difícil intentar prestarle atención a la película cuando aquel desconocido a su lado resultaba más fascinante de observar, simplemente tenía la extraña sensación de reconocerlo de algún sitio que era incapaz de recordar.

Desde que aquel individuo había aparecido no podía despegar su mirada de él, de alguna manera había encontrado linda la forma nerviosa en que le había preguntado si quería cambiar de asiento, a decir verdad se había sorprendido un poco de lo cerca que estuvo de acertar al preguntar si la chica en el otro asiento era su cita, bueno esa era una respuesta un poco confusa, era cierto que la había invitado a salir pero en ningún momento lo hizo con una intención romántica como la chica lo había interpretado, él simplemente quería salir con alguien con quien pudiera divertirse y que le mostrara aquella ciudad a la que recién había regresado después de tanto tiempo de haberse marchado de ella.

Hace tiempo que las palomitas de maíz que aquel desconocido compartió con él se habían agotado, sin embargo el chico de la sudadera apenas se había percatado de ello ya que dejo de comerlas conforme la película avanzaba para centrar su atención enteramente en la pantalla de la sala.

Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y miro de reojo a la pantalla que se encontraba en lo que parecía el comienzo de una escena íntima, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado la historia a aquel punto pero eso no era de su interés, su interés se encontraba a su lado, miro como el desconocido tragaba saliva y se relamía ligeramente los labios, si no fuera por la escasa luz de la sala seguramente podría ver su rostro sonrojado mientras se aferraba a su sudadera, miro como el chico se tensaba al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro que le hizo desear saber cómo se escucharía en alguna circunstancia más íntima y silenciosa. Quiso tomar la mano del otro curioso de saber cómo reaccionaría ante el tacto repentino, ¿lo rechazaría? o ¿lo animaría?

Su plan se vio frustrado cuando el repentino apagón dejo la sala en completa oscuridad, fue un pensamiento tonto creer que repentinamente se había quedado ciego hasta que se percató que la luz se había ido, busco en su chaqueta tratando de encontrar su teléfono; la brillante luz le permitió ver que el chico a su lado lucia aturdido en medio de la oscuridad y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto en especial con su pequeño salto y su balbuceo nervioso por ser atrapado con la guardia baja. Intercambiaron un par de palabras hablando de lo obvio, fue algo vergonzoso darse cuenta de lo torpe que sonaba mientras hablaba con aquel desconocido a su lado pero simplemente aquel chico le hacía sentir más torpe de lo usual.

Después de un momento de caos y gente quejándose por el corte eléctrico la película volvió a retomar su ritmo y se preguntó en qué punto se encontraba el filme, sería la mitad o se encontraría cerca del final; arqueo una ceja mirando como aquella chica a la que había invitado se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la salida, una parte de él le decía que debía seguirla y disculparse pero si se marchaba nada le garantizaba que podría volver a entrar a la sala y quizás perdería la oportunidad de al menos conocer el nombre de aquel desconocido que había logrado robar su interés.

Fue una decisión sencilla de tomar, se quedaría.

Giro su vista a la pantalla cuando el chico de sudadera comenzó a llorar preguntándose lo que había sucedido para que el otro comenzara a llorar después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la película con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, logro ver algo parecido a un accidente de auto antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra y los créditos comenzaran a aparecer, realmente no tenía idea de cuál había sido la trama de la película pero debió ser buena si había mantenido tan fascinado al chico de al lado y llevarlo hasta el punto de las lágrimas, busco en su chaqueta recordando aquel pañuelo que solía cargar consigo y se lo ofreció al desconocido, quizás aquel gesto podría ser la excusa perfecta para iniciar una conversación.

Se sintió desconcertando cuando vio el ceño ofendido en el rostro del chico de sudadera verde antes de que saliera del lugar; se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a seguir al otro, al menos necesitaba entender que es lo que había hecho para enfurecerlo. No fue difícil localizar aquella sudadera verde cerca de la salida, aquel castaño se movía más rápido de lo que había esperado, se apuró a moverse recibiendo los reproches de aquellas personas que empujaba en su camino.

Cuando finalmente logro llegar a la salida apenas logro divisar al chico a punto de girar en la esquina, comenzó a correr en dirección al otro chico pensando que si lo perdía de vista lo perdería para siempre.

El choque fue imposible de evitar, aquel chico se había detenido a ver el escaparate de una tienda y él iba demasiado rápido como para detenerse, se encontraba a punto de llorar sintiendo su rostro adolorido había chocado directamente con aquel desconocido golpeando su rostro y cayendo al suelo, al parecer el chico de sudadera verde había tenido mayor suerte que él logrando mantenerse de pie pese al choque, miro como el rostro del chico de sudadera pasaba de la confusión a la molestia y sintió que realmente lo había arruinado.

-¡Siento haberte molestado en el cine! No sé lo que hice pero quería disculparme –enrojeció avergonzado de prácticamente haber gritado aquella disculpa ganando las miradas indiscretas de algunas personas que paseaban por la calle en aquellos momentos, incluso el castaño enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de la forma en que ambos eran observados.

Miro como el chico desconocido se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de extenderle su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y sorprendiéndose lo fácil que tiro de él levantándolo del suelo, ahora que tenía al chico más de cerca se dio cuenta de que realmente no había demasiada diferencia de altura de entre ambos como pensó en un principio.

-Creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención… –dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor y dando una pausa incomoda que indirectamente le pedía su nombre.

-Matt –dijo dándole su nombre a aquel desconocido que sonrió extendiendo su mano.

-Soy Edd un gusto Matt.

No pudo contener su sonrisa, finalmente había logrado obtener el nombre de aquel desconocido pero… ¡oh!, el realmente no había pensado en que haría después de saber el nombre del chico, de hecho no tenía idea de que hacer en aquellos instantes, su sonrojo fue intenso cuando su estómago rugió de manera sonora, simplemente no podía humillarse más a sí mismo en pocos minutos, ¿dónde había quedado su galantería?, no tenía idea, sonrió con torpeza escuchando la risa del castaño frente a él, aquella risa le hizo sentir como un adolescente enamorado nuevamente y quizás estaba actuando como uno en aquellos momentos, era vergonzoso y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo Edd lucia más relajado y cómodo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Hay un buen sitio de comida cerca de aquí.

-¿Enserio? Pase el día entero desempacando cajas que olvide comer –admitió jugando con los cordones de su sudadera, había pasado la mayor parte del día sacando espejos de sus cajas buscando que ninguno de ellos se hubiese roto, su familia solía decir que si continuaba con aquella colección pronto tendría que montar un museo para ellos.

-¿Nuevo en la ciudad? –pregunto intrigado ante la respuesta del chico de chaqueta mientras comenzaba a caminar, usualmente no se sentiría tan cómodo hablando con un desconocido, quizás no tan desconocido después de todo conocía el nombre del otro, pero hasta cierto punto se sentía un tanto avergonzado por haber malinterpretado las intenciones del otro cuando le ofreció aquel pañuelo en el cine y hacerlo correr tras él para disculparse por simplemente intentar ser cortes con él.

-Bueno, solía vivir aquí antes pero me mude cuando tenía seis y finalmente estoy de vuelta.

-Eso es bastante tiempo ¿no? –vio como el otro asentía ante su afirmación con una sonrisa boba en el rostro –. Si necesitas un guía puedo llevarte a los lugares más básicos para sobrevivir.

-¿Lo harías?

Edd arqueo una ceja mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, hasta el momento sabía que quizás ambos se habían conocido en algún punto, al parecer habían estado en la misma escuela antes de que él otro se mudara, que le gustaban los animales pero era alérgico a los perros y que era terrible con las direcciones; debía admitir que se sentía bien tener la atención del otro chico, aunque no negaría que era una sensación un tanto extraña, por lo general eran Tord y Tom eran quienes solían llevarse la atención de las persona y de todas formas él no era la clase de persona a quien le gustara llamar la atención, un vergonzoso remanente de su etapa escolar que aun intentaba dejar atrás.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron frente a la cafetería, había llegado más rápido de lo que ambos habían esperado, se habían sentido lo suficientemente cómodos hablando de tonterías que ninguno fue consiente del tiempo real que les tomo llegar al lugar.

Entraron al lugar y buscaron una mesa vacía.

Un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas y cola llegaron a su mesa algunos minutos después de que ordenaran su comida. El tiempo pasó entre bromas y juegos de palabras cada uno peor que el anterior pero que les hacía soltar carcajadas ganando las miradas desaprobatorias de los demás comensales y una que otra risa disimulada de algún otro cliente.

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que había avanzado el tiempo, cuando finalmente salieron de la cafetería.

Edd se estremeció ante el frío nocturno que no había percibido mientras se encontraba en la calidez de la cafetería, trago saliva y se sonrojo cuando sintió la chaqueta del otro chico sobre sus hombros, sintiéndose como una chica en una situación cliché, sin embargo no negaría la sensación agradable que recorrió su cuerpo, realmente estaba disfrutando de todas las atenciones que el otro le ofrecía.

Matt sonrió mirando al castaño con un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras caminaba con su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, era un poco irónico había salido con un chica en plan de amigos y terminado con una incómoda cita y terminado con un chico deseando que el otro considerada aquello como una cita, todo aquello se encontraba siendo demasiado perfecto y deseo que esos momentos duraran un poco más incluso si sabía que no sería así, después de todo la noche avanzaba y se encontraban cada vez más cerca del edificio de departamentos en que el otro vivía.

Se sorprendió cuando él castaño le invito a pasar a su departamento sintiendo como su rostro ardía ante las ideas que pasaron por su mente en aquellos instantes.

-Cine y cena primero –escucho al otro decir intentando contener su risa.

-Hubo cena y cine –respondió sin pensar mucho en sus palabras cubriendo su boca en un acto reflejo esperando que sus palabras no fueran malinterpretas y que el otro creyera que aquella noche solo era una treta para llevarlo a la cama –no… es, quiero decir –su nerviosismo se vio interrumpido cuando la idea de que Edd quizás se encontraba consideraba aquello como una cita paso por su mente –. ¿Tuvimos una cita?

Edd soltó una carcajada ante las reacciones del otro que simplemente eran tan sinceras que le era imposible imaginar que el pelirrojo tuviera alguna doble intención.

-Quizás –murmuro entrando a su hogar esperando en la puerta mirando la indecisión del otro por entrar –, pensaba pedir un taxi para ti y que esperaras adentro mientras llega pero si te sientes incomodo podemos esperar fuera –dijo dando un encogimiento de hombros, mirando como Matt se apresuraba a entrar.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a platicar a la espera de que el taxi llegara.

-¿Y qué te pareció la película?

-La película –Matt se detuvo ente la pregunta, realmente no tenía idea de lo que había tratado la película –. ¿Buena? –respondió dudoso, francamente no quería admitir que había pasa el filme entero deleitándose observando las expresiones del otro, para su fortuna el sonido de un claxon sonando fuera del edificio evito que el castaño continuara preguntando y se levantara a ver por la ventana.

-El taxi llego –anuncio el castaño con una pequeña nota de decepción en su voz.

Ambos se miraron incómodos en la puerta sin desear despedirse.

-¿Qué te parece vernos mañana si quieres? Quizás podría convencer a mis amigos para ayudarte con la mudanza.

-Eso sería genial, entonces –el sonido de un claxon sonando nuevamente apurándolos le hizo soltar un suspiro de fastidio –. Supongo que podremos hablar mañana de eso, al parecer alguien tiene prisa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Matt dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que la voz del otro le hiciera girarse.

No fue más que un simple beso en la mejilla que hizo temblar sus piernas, definidamente se sentía como un adolescente primerizo nuevamente.

-Supongo que esto sí cuenta como una cita después de todo –murmuro Edd antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento con rapidez.

Matt permaneció en su sitio con una sonrisa embobaba en su rostro definitivamente aquella debía ser una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque quien sabe, quizás le esperaban mejores días a partir de esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no he actualizado nada nuevo últimamente, pero estoy intentando terminar adelantar alguna historias para el Goreoctober 2.0 , ademas he tenido algunas dificultades personales últimamente, así que espero que disfruten este pequeño two-shot como compensación. 
> 
> ¡Wow! Realmente me encanta escribir historias con canciones de Mecano, por eso el titulo de esta historia.


End file.
